I would give you flowers but
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Connie's sick so Steven goes over to try and make her feel better.


**I would give you flowers but...**

 **Summary: Connie's sick so Steven goes over to try and make her feel better.**

 **(Steven's pov)**

 **I squeezed the last of everything into my cheese burger backpack. I quickly put it on and race down stairs only to be stopped by Garnet at the door. "Hello Steven. Where are you going?" I smiled up at her. "Connie's. She's sick and I'M going to make her feel better." I pointed to myself. "Her mom is a doctor. They are the ones who are suppose to make humans healthy." I shrugged. "Well technically, but Connie called this morning and started apologizing about not being able to hang out. She sounded really sick and upset, so I thought 'Hey what if I brought some stuff that could help her feel better'. But when I asked her if I could come over she said no that I would get sick, so I'm going over anyways to surprise her." Garnet was quite for a moment. "There is a good possibility she's right." I felt some of the blood leave my face. "Well in that case, please don't tell Pearl. She'll be really upset if I get sick while knowing the possibility I could." I begged. Garnet grabbed my hands. "As far as I'm concerned we never had the conversation." She touched my nose and walked pass me. "Your the greatest Garnet!" I yelled as I walked out the door.**

 **My dad dropped me off and I walked to the front door. I politely knocked and waited for Connie or one of her parents to answer.**

 **The door opened slowly and there stood Connie. A blanket wrapped around her, her nose red, her brown eyes watery, and she seemed paler. She sneezed, then gave me a questioning look. "Steven? What are you doing here? I told you I was sick." I nodded. "Yup which is why I'm here to take care of you!" Her face soften and she looked touched. "You need to go home your going to get sick." I shook my head. "Nope. Your health is worth more than a few sniffles to me." I marched into her house. "So where are your parents?" "Mom had to go to work and dad is asleep on the couch. He's been up for hours watching me." I nodded, grabbing her hand I started to pull her up stairs to her room. "Hold on Steven let me just tell my dad your here. Go to my room it's the third door on the left." She let go of my hand and walked to the living room.**

 **Connie's room was a nice light green color. Every thing was tidy and orderly unlike mine. I sat down on her bed and began to take things out. Books, movies, thermos full of chicken noodle soup, spoon, napkins, bowl, crackers, thermos full of hot tea, mug, honey, a blanket, a bucket full of strawberries I pick from the warp pad.**

 **Connie walked in and I looked up at her. "Dad said you could stay but we have to stay quite and leave the door open." I grinned at her. "Sounds great! Now what do you want first, soup, tea, movie, or me reading to you?"**

 **I spent the rest of the afternoon there. Watching movies, reading, coaxing Connie into trying to eat, (she did after I did my best puppy face), pouring her cups of hot tea with two tea spoons of honey in each. She was resting her head against my shoulder as another movie played. "Steven?" "Hmm?" "What are the strawberries for?" I turned my head from the tv to look at her. "Oh, well ah, most people bring flowers to people when their sick but I didn't know your favorite flower. So I thought about it and figured sense your favorite jam is strawberry I thought your favorite fruit would be strawberries so I warp over to a wild strawberries field and picked you some." I played with my hands not wanting to look directly at her. I saw her small hand grab my and lace our fingers together.**

 **"Steven that's the sweetest thing ever. Thank you!" I looked up at her. "Really?" "Yes! You came over here even though you could get sick just to help me get better. That's one of the most thoughtful things anyones ever done for me." Her eyes had gone all sparkly and my cheeks were heating up because of her praise. "It's nothing." She was shaking her head. "No. You went and picked probably at least two quarts of strawberries just cause you didn't know my favorite flower. Steven that's really kind of you." Not knowing how much more color my face could take on, I decided to change the subject. "So for future reference, what's your favorite flowers? Her smile got bigger, she rested her head back on my shoulder. Keeping our hands intertwine. "Red tulips."**

 **Connie fell asleep like that and I continue to watch the movie. Her mom came in to check her once she got home. "Oh hello Steven." I let go of Connie's hand and waved. "Hi Mrs. Maheswaran." Her eyes looked back at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. "Did Connie eat anything?" "Yes ma'am. I brought her some chicken noodle soup and got her to eat it." She looked mildly surprised. "Oh have you been here all day?" "Um just since a noon." I looked at Connie's alarm clock to see it reading 9. "I guess I've been here awhile." Connie's mom nodded. "Well come on I'll give you a ride home I need to pick up some more medicine for Connie anyways. She walked away going toward the down stairs. I eased Connie off my shoulder and on to her pillow. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching. I kissed her forehead. "Good night Connie. Feel better in the morning." I picked up my stuff and looking back over at her see that see had wrapped herself in my blanket I decided to just leave it. Throwing the rest in my back pack I left her room closing the door be hide me and went down stairs to meet her mom.**

 **The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. Coughing I picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Steven, I feel a lot better today. Do you want to hang out?" I sneezed. "That's great Connie." I replied hoarsely. "... Steven I didn't get you sick did I?" "No." I was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Okay maybe, but it's not your fault. You warn me it would happen." Connie giggled. "Well since you took care of me yesterday I'll come by and take care of you." I smiled. "Bring soup please." "Of course. Now what type of flowers do you prefer?"**

 **Authors note**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I have this head canon where Steven would bring Connie strawberries. Like he finds out their her favorite and brings her a gallon on them. Also I spent all day trying to think of what Connie's favorite flower would be. At first I thought Roses but it seemed cliché, so I thought of cheery blossom cause she's a sword fighter and they represent Samurais and renewal so I thought that was cool. Then randomly I thought tulips so I googled there meaning 'generally perfect love' and red ones mean 'true love' and I was like perfect.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading. Love you guys**


End file.
